


Affection

by MortyforBreakfast



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Songfic, affection-cigarettes after sex, c-137cest, compliments, rick being sweet, rick cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortyforBreakfast/pseuds/MortyforBreakfast
Summary: There was something about the way the rain dripped and splattered against the living room windows that made Rick want to do something nice for the one person that stuck with him through all of his bullshit.





	

 

Close to two years had passed since Rick had escaped prison barely alive. Half-crazed, sober, and desperate to get back to his family (or more accurately--Morty), he did some things that even today he questioned. He’d thrown away his morals a long time ago, but he couldn’t help but think ‘am I really that fucked up?’ from time to time. The answer was always ‘yes, yes I am’. 

 

It was easier to get drunk now that he had been sober for so long but harder for him to stop once he had started. The two years had passed quicker than he thought it would because he was drunk most of the time. Him being wasted off his ass wasn’t anything new, but it felt worse after he had sobered enough to collect his thoughts and remember what had happened. He felt terrible--felt stupid--to have to rely on alcohol so much. 

 

Sometimes it was easier to stay sober. Most days he preferred it. There were things that he would want to see without the haze of alcohol clouding his mind. There were things that he wanted to remember. 

 

If he had been drunk Rick wouldn’t have been able to fully enjoy the day Morty came over and never went back home. It had been a rainy day just like this one was today. Morty claimed he just wanted to see what Rick’s apartment looked like since he wouldn’t be staying with the Smiths anymore but never left. That was two years ago and now the only time he left was to get more clothes or when Rick really pissed him off. He tries not to push Morty to the point of leaving, he wouldn’t really know what to do without the kid around.   

_ I know that you say I get mean when I'm drinking _

_ But then again sometimes I get really sweet _

 

There was something about the way the rain dripped and splattered against the living room windows that made Rick want to do something nice for the one person that stuck with him through all of his bullshit. Stuck in the apartment while it rained always got him feeling this way. Something like nostalgia and desperation ate away at him until he had to get off his ass and wander into the kitchen. 

 

Morty had been upstairs doing god knows what and who the fuck cares since the rain started as just a slight misting earlier that morning, so Rick decided he would cook for them. 

 

Rick had abandoned the flask well before he decided to cook. By the end of the night he would feel the separation anxiety, but if he could go three years in prison sober, he could manage one night without it. His flask was becoming a sort of gateway into the unknown, where he wasn’t sure if he was going to coddle something or blow something up. Either way, he didn’t need the indecision tonight. 

And it wasn’t like he was completely sober anyway. He started drinking wine once he began cooking, but his tolerance was so high that it was like drinking water. Very sweet water. It put him in a good mood, so he put on some music and poured another glass. 

 

Rick couldn’t remember the last time he had done something nice for Morty. It had been so long. There were too many adventures and too many fights that got in the way of what really mattered. Recently, Rick couldn’t have a drink without Morty getting in a bad mood and it always ended up with both of them saying something they didn’t mean. It was always hit him after a particularly nasty fight that maybe...maybe Morty would have enough and just leave. Those thoughts left Rick panicked, uncomfortable, and scared, and weary for being so scared, and feeling foolish for caring so much. 

 

But tonight, Rick would be having none of that. No fights, no yelling, no fear. He wanted to go back, if only for just one night, to how things were.

 

It was the perfect night to dote on the smaller man until the sun came up. Rick hadn’t planned much out, he was just going to go with what felt right, because it was much easier that way. 

 

Dinner was mostly done when he heard the sound of a door opening upstairs and Morty’s light footsteps coming down the stairs. Rick licked his lips nervously, he had no idea what kind of mood Morty was in. He just hoped the kid wouldn’t bitch at him for drinking wine, it wasn’t like he was drunk or trying to get drunk. 

 

But when Morty rounded the corner, Rick knew he was in a good mood. There was a small carefree smile on the small nineteen year old's lips and he looked like he just woke up from a nap. 

 

_ So what does it mean if I tell you to go fuck yourself _

_ Or if I say that you're beautiful to me _

 

“W-wow, Rick, that smells really good,” Morty rubbed the back of his neck and smiled nervously. “What’s going on?” There was an obvious hopeful look that he couldn’t hide despite his apparent nerves. 

 

Rick smiled at the younger man, taking note of how Morty good looked wearing one of his old shirts, even if it was stained and ripped along the edges, and just boxers. “I’m making you dinner, what does it look like?” 

 

The brunet hummed and hopped up onto the counter to watch Rick finish cooking, his legs dangling off the edge lazily. “Why?” 

 

“Because you gotta eat, Morty, duh. Why-why else would I cook for you?” Rick smirked as he teased him, “besides, you need more meat on those little stick legs of yours. How-how do you even hold yourself up with those things, Morty?” He poked the teen’s skinny knee a few times before his hand got batted away. 

 

The teen flushed and he crossed his arms. He tried to look angry but the pout of his bottom lip was much too cute to be threatening. “G-geez, Rick. I-I never heard you complain before that I-that I was too skinny.”

 

Rick tilted his head to the side as he studied Morty. He slowly shook his head, looking his grandson up and down. “Nah...don’t need to. You’re beautiful, Morty.”

 

The teens eyes went comically wide and his cheeks completely red with the unexpected compliment. His jaw had even dropped and Rick wasn’t sure if he should laugh or cry at how shocked Morty was that he thought the teen was beautiful. 

 

Maybe he should say it more often, instead of the demeaning shit he usually said. But he never meant what he said. Sometimes it just came out without his consent. But regardless...Rick wasn’t that good with showing affection. 

 

_ It's affection always, _ _  
_ _ You're gonna see it someday _

_ My attention for you _ _  
_ _ Even if it's not what you need _

 

Deciding to start now, Rick leaned into Morty’s space, grinning at how affected Morty got by the simple things he did. He placed his hands on Morty’s upper thighs while he got so close that their noses brushed and they breathed the same air. Morty’s face was so warm Rick could feel the heat radiating off the small teen. He looked so sweet like this, his big chocolate brown eyes trained on Rick’s lips and his hands slowly making their way up Rick’s arms to curve around his bicep. 

 

“Morty,” Rick whispered low in his throat, feeling and hearing Morty’s breath hitch. “I haven’t been that good of a boyfriend, huh?” He watched as Morty bit his bottom lip and squirmed. “You can be honest, baby. I haven’t been treating you right, huh?”

 

Morty shook his head slowly, looking dazed with glazed over eyes. He squeezed Rick’s bicep and his nails made indents into his pale, ashen skin. 

 

Rick nuzzled his nose against Morty’s before letting his lips brush lightly over Morty’s cheek. He felt Morty’s earlobe with his lips before softly sucking on the smooth skin. “I promise I’ll be better, Morty.” He kissed Morty under his ear, drawing out sweet, unashamed gasps and moans as he sucked on the teens neck. His hands were moving without him fully realizing it, but he was stroking Morty’s bare thighs up and down, his long fingers curling under the teens knee and brushing against the sensitive undersides. 

 

“R-Rick…” the teen clung to the older man with his head hanging back and his eyes shut tight. His whole body was shaking under Rick’s light touches. 

 

“Mmm-Morty,” Rick pulled back even though he didn’t want to at all. What he wanted to do was pull those boxers off the teen and fuck him boneless right against the counter. He could picture how amazing Morty would look with Rick long dick sliding in and out of him and making him lose his mind, could almost hear the high-pitched whines Morty would make whenever he hit the right spot. “I gotta check the food,” he explained after he pulled away all the way, looking away from Morty’s disappointed face. “Unless you want me to-to burn the place down?”

 

Morty shook his head and openly pouted, looking at Rick with big innocent eyes. Rick rolled his eyes. Morty could only  _ act  _ innocent. After all the shit they had done, sexually and non-sexually, the teen was far from the innocent boy Rick met five years ago. 

 

_ Sometimes we talk all night long, we don't shut up _ _  
_ _ & when it's late we'll say we're still wide awake so... _

 

Once the food was done, Rick shooed Morty out of the kitchen. 

 

“Go in there, Morty, before you make me drop all this shit on the floor,” Rick gestured to the dining room with an oven mit before turning to the oven. Morty scampered out of the kitchen, swaying his hips as he did so. Rick grumbled about nothing as he pulled out the dish of coriander-crusted pork chops and set it next to the sauteed apples and caramelized onions. He grabbed two plates and artfully placed the food together. If he hadn’t become a scientist he could have very well become a chef. There was probably such a version of him out there in the universe, probably with his own TV show too. 

 

Rick grabbed the bottle of wine from the fridge and the two plates, somehow not dropping the wine as it rested snug under his arm. Morty was just sitting at the table, looking pleased with  how nicely everything had been set up. Rick smiled and winked at him as he set the plates down. Morty smiled and blushed back, biting his bottom lip again. 

 

“Are you surprised?” Rick asked as he poured a decent amount of wine in both of their glasses. 

 

Morty shrugged and looked at his wine glass, considering it. “N-not really. I mean...you were married, so…” his eyes flicked up quickly to Rick’s and he suddenly seemed twice as anxious as before. 

 

“Fair point.”

 

Morty smiled in relief that his comment didn’t make things go sour. But he did look self-consciously down at himself. “Should I change? I feel kind of underdressed.”

 

Rick’s eyebrow curved up in amusement. No part of him cared what Morty wore, the boy could be naked and Rick would still be pleased, if not more. “In my shitty apartment? Nah, it’s fine, Morty. I’ll undress too if it will make you feel better.”

 

“No, no, that--you don’t have to do that!”

 

“You sure?” Rick started taking off his lab coat and Morty frantically waved his hands trying to get him to stop. 

 

“N-no, Rick, you-you can keep your clothes on,” the teen seemed to realized what he said and he blushed. “I-I mean if...if you want.” 

 

Rick smirked and slid the coat off and then he pulled off his blue sweater, tossing it to the floor where the rest of his clothes would most likely end up by the end of the night. “Don’t mind at all, Morty.” 

 

_ We love to talk about how you'll come up to visit me _ _  
_ _ & we'll rent a car & we'll drive upstate _

 

“Hmm, did you really mean what you said?” Morty asked quietly, looking everywhere but at Rick. 

 

Rick raised his eyebrow and pretended not to know what Morty was talking about. He was terrible. “What did I say?”

 

Morty flushed and twiddled his thumbs together. “That-that thing you said...about...being better?” He chanced a look at Rick but quickly looked away once he saw how intensely Rick was looking at him. 

 

Rick wasn’t having any of that. “Morty, look at me,” Rick said in a voice that held no room for objections. Once Morty was looking at him, Rick’s gaze softened. “Yeah, I meant it. I promised didn’t I?” Neither of them brought up how his promises could be unreliable because neither of them wanted to end up fighting over something so small. 

 

Morty nodded and slowly stood up. Rick watched Morty’s hips move as the teen made his way over to Rick, not giving Rick any time to think as he sat directly in the older man's lap. 

 

“You-you want to go for a ride?” Rick suggested and it was laughable that he wasn’t even thinking with his dick when he said it. 

 

Morty smirked and hooked his fingers under the baggy shirt he wore. “I’d love to.”

 

_ I think of you, _ __  
_ I want you too, _ _  
_ __ I'd fall for you

 

Licking melted chocolate off of Morty’s lips was much better than fighting with him. The boy moaned as Rick sucked on his plump bottom lip. The sounds Morty was making and the way he was wiggling around on his lap was getting all the blood to rush south, leaving Rick light headed with desire.  

 

Morty’s hands scrambled for something to hold onto as Rick lifted the small teen up. Rick felt Morty’s erection poking him in the stomach and he chuckled at how easy Morty was. 

 

He carried the teen to their bed, dropping him and watching as he bounced and reached out for Rick to join him. Rick hushed the boys needy whimpers with his finger, drawing back to strip out of the rest of his clothes. Morty eyed Rick naked body hungrily, his hands unable to stop from touching himself through his boxers. Rick kneeled on the bed and Morty eagerly slipped the boxers down his slim hips and spread his legs wide open for Rick. Rick shuddered at the sight of his grandson completely giving himself up for him. He felt the strong, intense urge to claim what was his. 

 

Rick leaned down and kissed Morty, still tasting chocolate and apples on his lips and even stronger when Morty opened his mouth and slid his tongue against Rick’s. Morty whined in between kisses, his legs wrapping around Rick’s hips and pulling the older man down on him. They both moaned when their cocks rubbed together, the friction driving both of them insane. 

 

Morty felt like was already close. He hadn’t been touched in days and his body was hypersensitive and extra needy. He just wanted Rick inside of him already. He wanted to feel the older man fill him up with his cock and his cum. 

 

Rick looked down and saw how badly Morty needed him. His cock was already leaking precome onto his flat stomach and his breathing was labored. Rick loved how Morty’s body reacted to his touch, he never once had to worry if Morty was into it, the boy was vocal as all hell. 

 

“Riiiiick,” Morty whined and arched his back as Rick teased his nipples with his teeth and fingers. “O-oh, fuck, Rick.” Morty wiggled his hips and pulled at Rick’s wild hair. “Puh-please, Rick, f-fuck me…” 

 

Rick smirked and leaned off Morty to take the lube of the nightstand. He squirted some on his fingers and got close to rubbing them against Morty’s hole when the boy stopped him. Rick cocked his eyebrow in confusion. 

 

Morty shook his head, eyes barely open. “No...no prep...just fuck me.”

 

Normally Rick would worry about hurting him, but they had been fucking for a while and Morty could probably take it. He shrugged and slicked himself up, slathering the extra liquid against Morty’s hole, smirking at the teen when his hips lifted off the bed trying to chase the pleasure. 

 

“Oh, you’re-you’re such a needy slut tonight, huh, baby? You want daddy’s dicks fucking you rough tonight, baby boy?” Rick growled as he rubbed the blunt tip of his dick against Morty’s slicked up hole. He felt the boy opening up for him, his body completely relaxed as Rick eased into him. Rick groaned as the incredibly tight heat surrounded him. “Fuck, Morty..”

 

Morty sucked in a deep breath and continued to relax even through the pain. His body was pretty much used to how large Rick was, but it still was a lot to take in. He swore and bit at Rick’s shoulder, and he felt something give inside of him and soon enough Rick was pressed completely inside of him. Morty shuddered as Rick gently moved around inside of him. 

 

Rick’s lips were suddenly on Morty’s, kissing the teen like it was his last time to ever taste his lips. Morty responded in kind, wrapping his arms around Rick’s neck and licking his way into Rick’s mouth. Morty was very happy not to taste any strange booze, just wine mixed with chocolate. That combined with Rick’s mouth in general made Morty moan wantonly and clench around Rick. 

 

Rick started rolling his hips into Morty and kissing him at the same time. Morty met him thrust for thrust and soon enough Rick was pounding into his ass. Morty clawed at the sheets, at Rick’s back, and all down Rick’s arms as his toes curled and uncurled. His back arched off the bed and he gasped as hot bursts of cum shot out onto his stomach, some even getting onto Rick’s. 

 

Feeling Morty cum and knowing he did so by only getting fucked made Rick completely fall off the edge. The teen was already so tight and when he came his whole body tensed up and Rick felt every second of it. He thrust wilding into Morty before spilling inside of him, biting down on the junction between Morty’s neck and shoulder. 

 

Morty was lying boneless on the bed with Rick still on top of him, legs spread as cum slowly dried on his stomach. He didn’t want to move or have Rick slip out of him. He tugged Rick closer, knowing the older man would be really tired after that. The teen sleepily kissed his lover's cheek. “I love you, Rick,” he murmured into the man's’ ear. 

 

Rick grunted and tightened his arms around Morty’s waist. “Love you too, kid.”

 

_ It’s affection, always... _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comment, kudos, or whatever.  
> http://mortyforbreakfast.tumblr.com  
> come sin with me


End file.
